Ernie the Giant Chicken
Ernie the Giant Chicken is a giant talking chicken and the secondary antagonist from Family Guy and the archenemy to Peter Griffin. Everytime Peter see's Ernie he completely stops what he is doing and engages a long fight scene with Ernie ultimately taking them through the town of Quahog, often causing chaos and destruction throughout the segment. History Their rivalry started when Ernie gave Peter an expired coupon. After the third battle, they actually stopped fighting and Ernie took Peter to dinner with his wife. They then started their feud again when Peter wouldn't let Ernie pay and insisted that he pay. One time when Peter traveled back in time to the 80's he accidently punched a young Ernie in the face at a dance angering him but another guy stopped Ernie saying "whoa calm down you're probably never going to see him again". In "Big Man On Hippocampus", Ernie was gardening and hit Peter with an object giving his memory back but then hit him with another one blanking his memory again but Peter's memory was restored because Ernie had an odd number of objects to hit him with. In the second Star Wars parody episode Ernie is Boba Fett while Peter is Han Solo. He returns in the third, and falls into the Sarlacc's mouth offscreen rather than having an epic battle with Han/Peter as they do in the series. In the episode "New Kidney in Town", Dr. Hartman tells the Griffins about his failed cloning attempt, which resulted in a violent man-sized chicken. That prompts Peter to tell Dr. Hartman that they need to have a talk. In Trading Places, Chris taunts Meg for being a chicken for not wanting to go on Peter's dirtbike and even going so far as clucking like one. This makes Ernie perk up his ears and call the clucking fake. In the episode "Internal Affairs", Peter has another run-in with Ernie leading to another epic fight, this time because Peter accidentally backs into Ernie's car. During their struggles they land on Stewie's time pad and fight their way across time itself, eventually ending up in a genetic research lab and in space. Crashing back to earth on an oil rig, they continue to fight. Their struggle destroy the oil rig and Ernie is seemingly roasted by the rocket engines. But as Peter struggles to shore, Ernie shows he continues to live. Ernie also appears in two family guy games, Back to the multiverse as a boss/minor antagonist and in ''Quest for Stuff '' as the main antagonist. Gallery TheChicken.jpg Peter vs Chicken S2E3.jpg|Peter walking away after beating Ernie in a large battle. S2E3 "Da Boom" download (37) i.jpg|Peter at dinner with Ernie and his wife Nicole. S5E16 "No Chris Left Behind" Ernie-the-giant-chicken-90432.jpg Ernie the Giant Chicken.jpg Category:Avian Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Family Guy Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Evil Creation Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Rogue Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Immortals Category:Male Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Parents Category:Mutants Category:Married Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Affably Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Anti-Villain Category:On & Off Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Traitor Category:Lawful Neutral Category:True Neutral Category:Evil Genius Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Provoker